This invention relates to clothing holders and more particularly to a device to hang a plurality of trousers in a limited space.
Conventional haters for trousers, skirts and the like ordinarily hold a sidle garment in a non-wrinkling condition with a top hook for hooking over a closet rod. When the number of garments that need to be stored exceeds the space or hangers available, it is common practice to try to hang more than one garment on a hanger. This is awkward and frequently results in wrinkling or dropping one or more of the garments. Prior art solutions to the problem have been awkward to use and expensive to produce.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,430 issued Nov. 14, 1967 to Atee discloses a swinging arm clothes rack in which a plurality of wire arms carrying spring clips are hung from a single hook. Latches hold the arms in place. When a garment is to be removed, those above it must be unlatched and swung out to gain access thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,162 issued Apr. 6, 1982 to Steinhilber discloses a multiple-trouser-hanger in which the trousers hang on rods. All of the rods are attached to a long bar mounted on a wall by a complex pivot mechanism. The rods all are fixed in a common plane. That plane is vertical for storage. The plane is pivoted on the pivot mechanism until it is horizontal in order to separate the garments enough to extricate any one of them, requiring the raising and lowering of the entire rack full of garments.